


The Sweetest Little Gifts

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you!Requested by Tilltheafterglow on tumblr
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Sweetest Little Gifts

He sighed, eyes closed, rolling his shoulders, stretching his neck. It had been a long day. The warm arms that wrapped themselves around his waist put a smile on his face instantly. 

“Gil, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“We’ve got to get you a better security system.”

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at the older man. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Bright.” He pulled a bag of lollipops out of his jacket pocket. Malcolm wrapped his arms around Gil’s neck and pulled him close. 

“Happy Valentine’s, I got you something too,” he closed the space between their lips.


End file.
